Family
by wolfgirlalways
Summary: Harry and Ginny connect with family, because even Dudley is family.


Two figures appeared on the end of the road. If anyone where to happen to look out they would see a young happy couple walking hand in hand down the night darkened street. One a beautiful girl with fiery orange hair, the other a somber man with untidy black hair and green eyes shining behind glasses.

"I really think…" the man started to say but his wife cut him off.

"Suck it up." was all she said and the man shut up.

"this is it." She stated staring at the card they had received a few days ago. The address neatly written.

"Yep." he said his face going green.

"Just knock on the door." the girl ordered shoving him forward. He dragged her along and only the death grip he had on her hand told him just how nervous he was.

She ended up being the one who reached up a gloved hand and knocked.

A muffled bang and someone yelling at someone to get the door was greeted them.

"Hello?" a young lady answered the door with a warm smile. Her eyes traveled to the man's head and she let out a low curse.

"Come in Harry." she said only mild confusion showing on her face.

Harry, slightly more confused entered.

"Dudley we have company." she said her voice ringing out.

Another muffled thump sounded as a door opened and very changed Dudley began to descend the stairs. He stopped cold at the sight of Harry.

"hello." Harry said trying to smile warmly and interrupt the awkwardness.

"Harry." Dudley said amazed."Um. This is Ginny We… Potter." Harry said still not used to her new last name.

"Congratulations." Dudley said finally descending the last few steps. "And this is Alicia my wife." Dudley said taking the lady into his arms.

"It's nice to meet the famous cousin at last." She smiled reaching forward to shake Harry's hand. Harry, only famous to a certain kind of people was stunned.

"She's a…." he started dumbly.

"Yes. Just graduated form Beauxbatons." She smiled.

"Do Aunt….."

"No. and they never will." Dudley said his voice quiet.

"Oh."

"We met while we were in hiding. I never told mum and dad. They think she is perfectly normal." His arms tightened around his wife.

"Oh."

"We were just hiding all her things in the attic. Mum and dad are coming down for the holidays." Dudley said explaining the thumps.

"Would you all like to stay for dinner?" Alicia asked with yet another warm smile.

"We'd be glad to." Ginny answered quickly.

"I'll just go whip something up." she freed herself from her husband and walked through a door Harry assumed was the kitchen.

"I'll help." Ginny said following her leaving the cousins alone in awkward silence.

"so when where you two……?" Dudley said dwindling into silence.

"Yesterday. Or she would have made me come sooner."

"Congratulations." Dudley repeated.

"And you and Alicia?"

"Four months."

"Congratulations."

"thanks." they stood eyeing each other in silence again.

"Alicia told me more about the war." Dudley said. "about how you have been meeting up with that Voldemort fellow since you were eleven. I'm sorry." for the first time Harry read understanding in Dudley's eyes. "Alicia was in hiding to. Lost her mum and dad to Death Eaters. She old me about the terror of the wizarding community. She also beat me up about being so rude to you." he smiled fondly at the memory.

"It's all the past." Harry said after a few moments pause.

"She's beautiful. And completely head over heels for you." Dudley said talking about Ginny. She reminds me of that family."

"Their youngest and only daughter."

"Oh. Marrying the best mates sister. How'd that go over with him?"

"Violent threats of death and dismemberment if she got hurt and a glad smile she wasn't with worse." Harry said with a grin.

"You boys make yourselves useful and set the table." Alicia's voice called through the door.

"Of course." he and Harry moved in silence to put the table in order. About twenty minutes later the girls carried a couple dishes in and sat them down, tucking wands into their pockets.

"How much cheating went into the meal.?" Harry asked his wife with a grin.

"Magic isn't cheating it's using ones resources. Besides after tonight the wand is getting locked up in the attic with everything else." Alicia said setting things down as more floated in behind the two girls. Ginny moved quickly to sit next to Dudley forcing Alicia to sit next to Harry.

"So this is your idea of a honey moon?" Dudley asked Harry.

"No. this was all my idea. He and I are spending our honey moon in the house he and my brothers built." Ginny declared proudly.

Of course with Author, Bill, Charlie, George, Ron and advice from Percy the house had taken months to build and turned into a huge house with five bedroom and odd doors that sometimes didn't go where they were supposed to. But with the amount of magic they had used the house became saturated in it. Ginny loved it.

"Oh."

"And dinner gets to be out our house this year. It's a good thing they made the kitchen, dining and living rooms so big. I shudder to think of all the cooking. Pass the bread please." she said to Harry.

Diner passed with polite conversation.

"It's been wonderful." Alicia said walking the Potter's to the door. Harry and Dudley shuck hands and Ginny and Alicia hugged.

As they reached the end of the road Ginny turned to Harry wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"Now Mr. Potter."

"yes. Mrs. Potter."

"for the next week you are mine." he nodded solemnly and apperated her to their house.

~~~He sat in their dining room nervous. His cousin was coming to visit. He had received the owl just yesterday. Alicia was cooking dinner as he sat. they had only ever had the one dinner. For five years it had been a Christmas card and a letter.

"Get the door." Alicia's voice sounded from the kitchen. He winced a her crabby tone.

"Of course dear." he shouted back.

"Hello Harry." he greeted his cousin. A warm smile graced his face.

"Who're these then?"

"Obnoxious trouble makers." Harry said coming in one boy balanced on his hip the second clinging to his free hand and Ginny carrying a steaming dish.

"the oldest is James and then Albus." Ginny answered. She herself appeared very pregnant.

"Dudley hurriedly pulled the dish from her hands and walked slowly into the kitchen.

"Oh she brought pie." Alicia said and in a random mood swing teared up. He set down the dish and hugged her.

She pulled put her wand and flicked it once making all the dishes soar into the other room.

"When are you due?" Ginny asked turning from where she had been helping James and Albus into chairs.

"about two more months." she said. "You?"

"one."

"Great maybe the little ones will go to Hogwarts together." Alicia said her eyes shining.

"well I'm starving." Ginny said sitting at the table.

"same here." Alicia said with a grin. Harry and Dudley helped their wives to the table while giving each other looks that said they're always hungry.

"So what have you been up to?" Dudley asked Harry as they finished desert.

"Harry's head Auror." Ginny answered for him.

"Auror?"

"Its like our police. They find and take care of dark wizards." Alicia explained.

"sounds interesting."

"mostly all I get to do is train newbie's and paper work. No more field work it's a very nine to five job."

"Which is why I made him take it. He's the youngest head in a couple hundred years. But no one else had more qualifications than him. I leading the war against the darkest wizard of all time and killing him counts for something."

"Which reminds me. I should be leaving soon." Harry checked the clock. "before I leave there was something we wanted to ask."

"Yes?"

"well. There is a silent war going on about who gets to be Lily's godparents. Ginny and I sort of hoped maybe…"

"We'd love to Harry." Alicia said her face covered in tears once more. "Lily is a beautiful name." she said to Ginny. "you'll be staying a while more right?"

"I'll drop the boys with Hermione. I've got to remind Ron about the meeting tonight anyway."

"Great." Ginny said standing and helping Alicia clear the table while Harry stuffed his boys back into their coats and apperated out.

~~~"James Sirius Potter if you don't get out here right now…." Ginny's voice was heard across the street. She turned to smile sweetly at the family making their way towards her.

"Alicia it's great to see you." Lily clung to her dad's hand a great huge cage clutched in her other hand. Albus was egging James on with an excited grin on his face while Harry watched the whole scene with amused patience. James only came out when school friends of his came running.

Ginny walked to stand next to Alicia and her daughter.

"Harry take Dudley and the boys to do their shopping. Alicia and I will take Lily and Maggie. And if I find out that you spent the whole day at George's shop again you'll be sleeping on the couch for a month."

Dudley was amazed throughout the day as he was introduced to more and more Weasley's.

A/N I couldn't just leave Dudley out there. In my opinion he and Harry would never be pals but I think family means to much to Harry to just let it go.


End file.
